


Blindsided

by horansparkle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry needs to get it together, M/M, blind date au, louis and Liam are cute, zayn is only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horansparkle/pseuds/horansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wanted for Harry to go outside so he arranged a blind date but instead it's a fucking disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not happy with how this turned out please fight me

Harry was sulking as he sat on his bed, his two best friends running around his room frantically. He never asked for this and he wished he hadn't agreed to the whole thing. Louis was just so damn persuasive.

 

"Come on Harry, you have to be at the restaurant in three hours." Louis scolded him as he tried to get him off his ass. He wouldn't budge though, and laid down, letting Louis fall onto him. 

"Harry, mate, this will be a good thing." Liam reasoned, but the long haired boy didn't want to hear it. The only reason Liam teamed up with the other was because he had a crush on Louis, anyway. 

"What good will it bring me?" Harry asked, whining like a little kid. They were really pushing his buttons. 

"Look, we both know you took the break up with Nick hard." Liam began, and that is where he drew the line. 

"Guys, I really appreciate the effort, but please. Lay off a bit, yeah? I will go to the restaurant, meet this Zayn guy and will back in a few hours. That's all it's gonna be." He reassured his two friends, who suspiciously looked at him but eventually nodded their heads. 

"Mate, I know," Louis said, getting off of Harry and took a seat next to him instead, "I just want you to get out of the house and get yourself out there, you know. It's been three months." 

And that kinda stung, because Louis was right. Harry was in a lovely relationship with Nick, a lad a couple years older than him. For Harry it was love at first sight and it wasn't long before the two started dating. For as long as it lasted, the younger one was on cloud nine and the whole school was so used to seeing the pair hanging in each other's arms. It wasn't often that they were separated and when they were they couldn't talk about anything else than one another. It was sickening in the most adorable way, and for a year, Harry was happy, really happy. That all came to an end when Liam had called Harry on that one day, telling him he needed to meet him right away. When Liam and Louis came to his house he had seen pain on their faces, and Harry knew it couldn't be good. That night Liam told him he had seen Nick with another guy. They broke up the day after. 

Now it has been three months, and Harry only left the house for school and work. Liam and Louis had to come to him in order to see him, and the latter was sick of it. He had arranged a blind date for Harry with his friend Zayn, a "God with an amazing bum and eyes" to use Louis' words. That's all Harry knew about the lad, because Louis was scared to tell anything else, he didn't want to jinx things. 

So here he was, still in his sweats with his two best friends in his room. Sulking and a bit irritated, but also grateful his friends hadn't given up on him so quickly. 

"I know, that was really thoughtful of you, Lou." Harry said sincerely, a small smile on his face, which the oldest returned. 

"Right okay, then if you're gonna do this, get ready. Because of your sobbing ass we only have two and a half hours." Liam scolded him playfully as he threw a towel at his head. Harry rolled his eyes playfully and disappeared to his attached bathroom. He winked and nodded his head at Liam, indicating to make a move on Louis, and he couldn't stop blushing. 

Harry closed the door and turned on the shower as he thought about tonight. Louis was right, he did need to get out a bit. His Netflix actually suggested Dhr. Phil so he knew he needed to change. He got rid of his clothes and stepped into the water. He was really curios to see what Zayn looked like. He wondered what color his eyes were, or if he liked Thai food. He hoped it would be a nice guy, someone he could have a nice night with. He wasn't looking for anything but he also didn't want this night to completely blow. 

He used his fancy soap to wash himself because even if he wasn't looking he wanted to make a good impression and turned the shower off. 

When he came fresh and clean out of the shower he saw Liam and Louis laying on his bed, looking at something on his TV with Liam's arm around Louis. Harry smiled to himself and cleared his throat, Louis looking up and Liam blushing again. 

"All good?" Harry asked them, to which the two nodded. Louis got up, much to Liam's disappointment and walked to Harry's closet. 

"So, what are you gonna wear?" Louis asked and he roamed the shelfs. Harry always had weird ass clothes but he knew Zayn was the artsy type so that could actually work. 

"I don't know, maybe that new button up you got me?" He said as he put on his infamous black skinny jeans. Louis threw him a black and white shirt instead, because the button up was bright yellow and that was a bit too much for the first date. Harry shrugged and put it on. 

He walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair and he could hear Louis and Liam laugh, and maybe he needed to set them up on a blind date together soon. Once he thought he was done he walked out and began to feel a bit nervous, which was not also ridiculous but also weird because this wasn't really a date for him. It was just meeting a new guy and hoping the food wasn't all that horrible.

"You look great!" Liam told him, and that was nice to hear. It calmed him down a bit and put in his black boots. He actually wanted to go for his new, sparkly ones, but just like the yellow button up, it was too much. He looked at the time and he still had plenty left, which was odd because the two had tried to rush him to get him on time. 

"Okay, let's go!" Louis said as he grabbed his car keys. He was the one bringing him because Harry didn't have a car. 

"What, why? If I walk I can be in town in about fifteen minutes." Harry said with a frown on his face, and he could see Liam scratching his neck sheepishly out the corner of his eye. 

"Yeah... About that..."

**

It took them forty-five minutes to get at the bloody restaurant Louis picked out, because apparently this Zayn guy lived on the other side of London. Great. If this date was going anywhere, he would have to take the bus to see him, or worse, ask Louis for a ride. 

Liam sat on the backseat, pumping Harry up for 'an amazing time'. It better be bloody amazing if we have to go so far, the latter thought to himself. 

Louis pulled over at a small parking space and turned of the engine. 

"Okay, so. He will have a red rose with him so you'll see who he is, okay?" Louis told him, and Harry nodded because he told him this at least seven times. 

"Just be you, have a nice night. It doesn't have to go anywhere but if it does than that's fine too." Liam told him once again, and that actually made the younger feel better because yeah, this was just a date. He had the control. If he didn't like something, he could just go. Right? 

"Wait, what if I want to go home?" He asked them, and he saw Louis smile and, hey, was that a blush? 

"I thought maybe me and Payno could go to dinner as well? I mean, not in the same restaurant, of course, but. If you're up for that?" He asked Liam as he turned to him. Liam was positively red and Harry just smiled to himself because they both were so slow. 

"You mean, you mean like..like a..."

"Like a date." Louis said softly, to which Liam nodded furiously. 

"Yeah! Yeah, I mean, yes. Yes I would like that." Liam said. 

"Good. Now you," he pointed at Harry " get out of here. When you want to go just text me." Louis said and practically shoved him out of the car. Harry just laughed and waved at them, not planning on leaving soon now that his friends were finally a step further in their relationship. 

He walked up to the entrance of the restaurant and felt nervous again. However he tried to calm himself down, it wouldn't work, so he took a deep breath and walked into a rather cozy looking restaurant. He scanned the room for a guy with a red rose with him, which he just realized was awfully cheesy, but that thought soon was all forgotten when he saw a guy in the middle of the place with a red rose on the middle of a small table for two. 

The lad was gorgeous. His hair was styled up in a quiff and he had the most wonderful eyes. He looked rather fancy and Harry suddenly felt underdressed. He stood up a bit straighter and walked over to who was supposed to be Zayn, who looked at him with curious eyes as he saw Harry approaching him. 

"Hi, Zayn? I'm Harry, it's so nice to meet you. Louis didn't tell me much but what he told me about you wasn't a lie." Harry said in a hurry as he sat down. Zayn frowned at him but didn't say anything, but it's not like he had the time either because Harry just kept ranting. 

"Yeah, Louis told me to go on this blind date and after saying no for what is like a thousand times I said yes just to get rid of it, but now I don't regret it so much. Sorry to say this but you look absolutely gorgeous." He told him and he saw Zayn blush, his pale cheeks lighting up prettily. 

"So you live on the other side of London, huh? It was quite a drive but this place looks great, I don't mind it except for the fact that it was Louis driving me here. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the lad but he can be so much sometimes, you know?" By now Zayn still hadn't said anything and Harry wished he himself could just stop talking but he couldn't help it, whenever he saw pretty people he just kept on talking. 

"I mean he is a great friend, really, helped me through a lot, I'm sure he told you about my break up? I know it's a no go to talk about that on dates so I won't bore you with that but yeah, he's a good lad. This is part of the proses too, I guess? I mean, I want to be here and all, like, with you, but yeah I mean, it's kinda hard? God I'm sounding insane, I'm sorry, I just keep talking and I usually don't do that, it's just something I do when I see attractive people. But anyway, how do you know Louis?" He asked and it was embarrassing but he was kind of out of breath from talking so much. Zayn looked at him with big eyes. He just noticed that Zayn was kind of an exotic name for a pale, blue eyed, blond lad but whatever, he was so freaking attractive. 

"Mate, I hate to break it to ya, but I'm not the person you're looking for. M'name is Niall." Apparently Niall told him. 

And oh. 

Oh.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Harry said as he buried his head in his hands. Of course, of fucking course this had to happen to him on the first day he went out, quite literally. He was so embarrassed he didn't dare to look up. 

He felt a pair of hands tugging at his wrists and he let them, his eyes meeting Niall's. 

"Hey, it's alright. Could happen ta everyone." He told him with a small smile, and Harry suddenly felt very at ease. He shot a smile back and was ready to go and maybe find the real Zayn, but he also didn't want to leave Niall and break up Liam and Louis' date. 

"Once again I'm very sorry, oh god. This is so typical, this is...yeah, I'm sorry." Harry spoke fast again, but was interrupted by Niall's laugh. 

"Harry, it's fine, really." He told him. Harry just gave him a nod. 

"Well I'll leave you to it then." He told the blond as he stood up, but Niall held up his hand. 

"Might as well stay, I think she seeing me with you made her walk out." Niall said and oh my god could Harry get any more red? 

"Oh my god, I didn't even realize that, I am so sorry, Jesus Christ." Harry told him again, but Niall just shook his head. 

"It's fine, was a first date and my friend also kinda set us up. I know what she looked like tho but she wasn't really my type anyway." Niall said, that small smile on his face again and yes he hadn't know the lad for maybe half an hour but that smile lighted up his whole world. 

"Oh god, you're not even gay?" Harry asked, because this situation was fucking weird, yes, but maybe they could still make this work. 

"No I'm not. I'm bisexual, actually." Niall told him as Harry wanted to walk away again. 

"Okay, we are both here ready for a date, dressed up and all, and honestly, I'm a bit hungry, so let's just make this a date. What do you say?" Niall winked at him and if he asked Harry to roll in dirt with that wink he would do it because woah. Harry just nodded, smiling. This didn't turn out that bad after all. 

"So, you think I'm attractive, eh?"


End file.
